I'll Wake you
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: In Dwarf Woodlands, Aqua eats a strange apple and falls victim to the same fate. Terra comes back to find her, but he'll have to do something to wake his sleeping maiden, something romantic. Oneshot TerraxAqua...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

~~~ _I'll Wake you ~~~_

The blue maiden put her hand over her eyes, squinting a bit from the sun's rays. She walked out of the dwarf woodlands, her metal heels brushing over the grass and flowers of the garden leading to the castle. She was in a peaceful mood, for she had just watched Miss Snow white come back to life from her prince.

"Well, better head to the next world," She sighed, looking up at the clear sky.

Her mind began to wonder, mostly about her older friend and where he is. She remembered how he left, flying off on his keyblade glider with such enthusiasm, for he had another chance to be a master. The blue haired girl pulled something out of her pocket, a blue star shaped charm that she made.

"Terra…" She whispered, her cheeks turning a little red. "Is… being a master all you think about?"

She admits that she has strong feelings for the earth wielder, a feeling that haunted her for a couple of years. She remembered when they first met; she was little and was walking with Master Eraqus on another world, little Aqua holding his hand in shyness. Master Eraqus stopped at a dark ally, seeing a boy sitting on the damp floor with his eyes showing such emptiness.

"I was so shy back then," Aqua giggled from the memory.

Aqua noticed something on the grass near her, a perfectly red apple lying on the green grass, showing such promise of a sweet juicy flavor. The water maiden picked it up, seeing the sun's light reflecting off it. She looked at her red reflection, looking into her features.

"Does… Terra notice me at all?" Aqua blushed, moving her front blue locks behind her ears.

She heard a strange rumbling sound from her stomach, feeling embarrassed and sighing in discomfort. She lifted the red morsel to her lips, biting into the apple and hearing the crunching noise in her head.

She looked back up into the sky. "Terra, when you've finally become a master, I promise that I'll-"

Aqua paused, feeling something strange happening to her body. She dropped the imperfect apple and fell to her knees, grasping her heart. She then fell onto her back, the soft green grass comforting her still body.

_~*~BBS~*~_

Terra's mind was clouded, thinking back on the worlds he'd been. So far he hasn't found a single lead on Master Xehanort, feeling a bit on edge. He was flying through the void of between worlds, looking for his next new world to visit.

"Wonder if Aqua's found anything?" He muttered in his helmet.

He took his eyes off the _road _and looked at his orange Wayfinder, the tiny star sending him sweet images of his blue haired friend in his head, his dark blue eyes softening from the thoughts. But then he felt something was wrong, a strange feeling in his stomach telling him something isn't right.

"Maybe I should head back, see if something's up," He spoke, turning his bronze glider around.

He headed back to the couple of worlds he'd been, trying his best to clear his conscious. He decided to go to Dwarf woodlands, breaking the world's barrier and landing someplace in the forest. A bright light covered his vision, when it faded; he was back to his ordinary clothes.

"Well, I didn't check to see if princess Snow White was alright," He spoke, looking around the dark forest.

But then Terra heard a cry for help, like a small person in trouble. He ran deeper into the forest, following the cry for help. He made it to a clearing, a huge open away with dark tree branches covering the area in darkness.

Terra noticed a couple of Unversed surrounding a pair of small men, little people with beards and funny looking hats.

Terra jumped in the middle of the bunch, summoning his chosen keyblade in a flash of cubes. He defeated the blue bunch of Unversed and turned to the men, looking down on them since they were about knee high.

"You guys alright?" Terra asked concerned.

"Thank you, mister, but we have a bigger problem!" One dwarf panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's this girl how'd fallen under the same tragic fate as Snow White did!" The other dwarf spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"The blue haired girl helped us save Snow White, but now she's… dead!" One dwarf cried.

Terra's eyes widened, hearing 'blue haired girl' and that she was dead. His heart felt like it cracked, hearing the death of his friend and secret crush. His heart ached and darkness seeped from the cracks, enraging Terra into a pit of despair.

"Where is she?" He questioned.

"In the Castle Garden, but there's this big old tree that's been blocking the path, we can't help her."

Terra started walking. "I can…"

_~*~KH~*~_

Terra stopped as he faced something huge in front of him, a giant moving tree with its roots supporting the monster's weight, like feet. The creature roared as its green leaves shook on its head, seeing another tasty heart in front of it.

"Out of my way," Terra ordered.

The giant Unversed roared again, opening its bark like mouth and sucking everything in its path into its void. The earth wielder slammed his key in the ground, using all his strength to hold on as bushes and rocks swirled into the monster's mouth.

"Eat this!" Terra shouted, commanding a fire spell.

Terra released a burst of fire magic, the orange ball of flame quickly being swallowed by the Unversed. The tree monster grunted as the flame exploded in its mouth, smoke flowing out of the cracks in its bark. The tree shook the pain away, tiny leafs floating of its branches and quickly turning into spinning knives.

Terra blocked and dodged the attack, cringing a bit from the slight cuts on his chest and arms. He summoned another fire spell, but this time it manifested over his bronze blade, consuming his sword into a blazing attack. Terra charged at the tree, dodging incoming sharp leafs and keeping focus on his target.

The tree's feet plunged into the ground, surging through the ground and blocking Terra's path. The earth wielder didn't stop, he sliced and burned his way past the root wall and pierced his flaming sword in the tree's face.

Terra's eyes burned in rage, entering into _Fair Storm_. He swung is flaming sword at the tree, breaking the root like legs and burning its bark. The creature continued to roar in defiance, but Terra roared louder as he released his command into a final attack. He swung is blade in midair, three bursts of fire waves surging through the tree and turning it into a heap of charcoal.

Terra kneeled down on one knee and panted, feeling his energy almost completely drained. He got up in a grunt and started walking again, seeing a small speck of light in between the branches in front of him. He couldn't believe it, that his dear friend was gone.

Has he walked he remembered when they first met; seeing Master Eraqus offering him a home and a true destiny, Terra being nothing but an street boy with no home. He didn't have any parents; he was just an orphan boy sitting in the dark alley waiting to die alone.

He remembered seeing Aqua's face, a little shy girl peeking behind Eraqus's robe. Terra chuckled from that warm memory, continuing his walk out of the forest.

When he finally reached the end, he put his hand over his eyes, blocking the blinding sun from hitting his eyes. He felt a little calmer, feeling the sun's warm rays brushing away at his aching body. But that feeling was short lived; as he gasped, seeing Aqua lying on the green grass.

"Aqua!" He gasped, running to her side.

He kneeled down, holding Aqua in his arms. He looked into her calm face, seeing no signs of life left in her. He panicked, using what's left of his magic to use a curing spell, but he cringed as he saw no results.

"Aqua, please wake up," He whispered. "Please, don't die."

Tear began to form in his eyes, his body shaking in doubt. He placed his tanned hand over her cheek, feeling her soft cold skin.

"Aqua, I- I'm sorry," He stuttered. "I'm sorry… that I couldn't protect you."

A gust of wind blew over the garden, some grass floating in the wind as Terra held his friend.

"Aqua, I- I don't want you to go, please, I… I love you…" He whispered.

Terra bent down, placing his lips over hers, feeling her soft pink lips that he'd wanted for so long but couldn't admit it. After such time, he heard something, like a mutter. He opened his eyes to see Aqua's closed ones, flinching a bit.

The blue maiden opened her eyes slowly to see her friend's, feeling something tender on her lips. She shot her eyes open in shock, her arm reacting immediately and slapping Terra's cheek, making the earth wielder drop her on the grass.

"What are you doing!" Aqua spoke dramatically, her face completely red.

Terra held his cheek and stared at her, seeing her alive and well. His expression changed from surprised to happiness, moving towards Aqua and quickly holding her in a tight embrace. Aqua squeaked from the hug, completely dumbfounded from the situation.

"Aqua, you're alright…" Terra stuttered.

"Terra?"

Terra faced her again, looking into her ocean blue eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her in for another kiss, Aqua stunned from the action. She tried to pull away but relaxed from the feeling, wrapping her arms around his back.

"I thought you were dead," Terra muttered sadly.

"Was I?" Aqua giggled.

Terra didn't answer, he snuggled his head in her shoulder and neck, healing his aching heart with Aqua's warmth.

~~~ _The End ~~~_

**Hope you all enjoyed, go TerraxAqua! :D**

**Leave a review on your way out too, please…**


End file.
